


Technically Speaking

by caidanu (Zanya)



Series: One Chilly Afternoon Verse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanya/pseuds/caidanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi enjoys a quiet evening after Sai returns home from a two-week trip. Their discussion leads to an unspoken decision between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technically Speaking

Itachi flipped the page in his book. His hand reached back down to settle on Sai’s head, which lay gently against his thigh. He had managed to pull their small, soft throw over Sai’s legs and settle in for some reading while he waited. The last time he glanced at the clock, it was ten till six. 

His phone vibrated on the coffee table so Itachi leaned forward carefully so that he didn’t wake Sai up. Sasuke left him a short text asking if he had plans this coming weekend. He quickly texted back that he didn’t know. Sai had just gotten back into town for the first time in two weeks. Itachi didn’t want to make plans before asking. 

Sai would need rest after all the time he spent showing off his work. From their phone calls and texts, it didn’t seem like Sai had the chance to sleep much. His schedule had consisted of him getting up early and not returning to the hotel until well after midnight. Even though it was Thursday, he didn’t know how Sai would feel by the weekend. 

After thinking for a moment, he asked Sasuke why he wanted to know and waited for the reply. Itachi set his phone down on the arm of the couch and went back to reading [i]Wise Man’s Fears[/i]. He had picked up a copy the other day when he ran out of something new to read. 

His phone buzzed with news that his parents wanted to have dinner this weekend and that he could bring Sai with him if he wanted. Itachi quickly messaged Sasuke back that he would let him know later tonight. 

After reading through a few more pages, Itachi felt Sai stir on his lap. He honestly was surprised that Sai had slept for two hours. He had come home and barely took off his shoes and coat, tossing his suitcase near the door before setting onto the couch with Itachi and falling asleep. 

“Hmm.” Sai stretched his arms out and slowly opened his eyes. “Is it… morning already?”

Itachi smiled and set his book down on the coffee table. “No, it’s still only early evening. You were only asleep for a couple hours.”

“Damn, it feels like more time has passed.” Sai sat up and yawned, and the throw slipped down to his waist. “Sorry I trapped you on the couch with me.”

“I didn’t mind. It was comfortable having your head in my lap.” Itachi ran his fingers through Sai’s hair and kissed the top of his head. “Do you want me to make you some coffee or hot tea?” he stood up and asked while walking towards the kitchen. 

Sai glanced at the clock before answering. “Hot tea. I’ll be up all night if I have coffee.”

“Who said I plan to let you sleep tonight.” Itachi turned on the stove and glanced over his shoulder while he filled the tea kettle with water. 

Reaching into the cupboard, he got down some Lady Gray and then pulled two mugs off the rack next to coffee maker. He tore open the individual wrappers, pulled out the tea bags, and put them into the mugs. Tossing the wrappers into the trash, Itachi waited for the kettle to heat up. 

“I don’t know. You may have to do all the work.” Sai rubbed his eyes once and grinned. “Not sure if I’m up to much else.”

“That’s fine. All you have to do is lay back, spread your legs, and enjoy it.” Itachi leaned against the counter, folding his arms across his chest. He knew that wasn’t true but he’d play along anyway. He missed the teasing they normally shared. “Oh, did you want to do anything this weekend?”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Sai answered. “Why, did you want to do something?”

“Sasuke asked if we had plans.” The kettle whistled. Itachi turned off the stove, poured hot water into the mugs, and walked back to the couch. “My parents are having a dinner and wanted us to come.”

Sai sat quietly, holding the hot mug between his hands. “Do you think… they’ll like me?”

They had both agreed awhile back to take it slow before introducing family members, but Itachi felt that ten months was a long enough time for him to realize he wanted this thing he had with Sai to be permanent. He had never felt so sure about anything in his life. Still they never officially talked about it even though neither of them would see other people. 

“Does it matter?” Itachi blew on his tea and took a small sip, wincing at the slight burn on his lips. “I like you, and Sasuke tolerates you, which means he probably likes you too. My parents will be fine with it, and if they aren’t, they’ll come around.”

“It does matter, somewhat.” Sai looked down at the floor and frowned, his fingers nervously tapped against his mug. “I don’t want your parents to dislike me.”

Itachi lifted Sai’s chin up so that they were eye level. “You’ll do fine, but if you’re not up for it, then I can let Sasuke know we won’t be coming.”

“You can still go, if you want,” Sai suggested, looking up at Itachi. “You haven’t seen them for awhile so you should go.” 

“I want to spend the weekend with you. If you don’t want to go, that’s fine.” Itachi sighed and set down his tea. “We’ll stay in and enjoy the quiet.”

“You sure you really want me to go?” Sai quietly asked. “We technically aren’t—”

Itachi moved closer so that their knees touched. He knew Sai was nervous and unsure. That always came up when meeting new and important people. “Yes, we are, Sai. Have you been dating other people?”

“Of course not.” Sai’s eyes softened. His hand moved onto Itachi’s thigh. “You know I don’t want anyone else.”

“Then what more is there to say?” Itachi moved his hand over Sai’s and turned towards him. “If you’re not seeing anyone else and I’m not, then doesn’t that speak for itself?”

Sai leaned his head against Itachi’s shoulder. “So, is there anything I need to know about your parents before I meet them?”

“You worry too much.” Itachi chuckled and pulled Sai closer to him. As much as he’d love to share more family stories with Sai, he would rather catch up on how the art expo went among other things... “There are a few things I could tell you, but we can discuss that tomorrow. Tonight let’s just focus on enjoying your return home.” 

“Okay.” Sai leaned back against the couch, pulling Itachi with him. “What do you want to do then?”

“Tell me about your trip.” Itachi settled in and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Sai next to him. Soon enough he knew they would end up in bed, but for now, before either of them forgot, he’d enjoy the moment and what Sai had to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of a short work I wrote for Itachi and Sai day back in September. This goes in the _One Chilly Afternoon_ verse.


End file.
